First Time
by Ripplerose
Summary: Tony Stark was known for being well...if you put it bluntly, as Pepper often did, a "philandering, childish, school boy, who just happens to be a genius." When Tony gets attacked at a party, can he protect the heart he just realized he had? Or is he doomed to remain alone?


"_Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside."  
~"First Time" by Lifehouse_

Tony Stark was known for being a charmer, rake, or if you want to be blunt; as his personal assistant, Pepper Potts was quite a lot, he was a "Philandering, childish, selfish, playboy."

Tony had never felt the 'sting of love' as the books put it. No thundering heart, sweating hands, nervous laughter, or dizzying devotion. Just keen sexual tension for just about everything in a skirt. So when the dreaded feeling hit, it hit extremely hard.

Tony was at one of the many dreaded company parties that he had to throw. Pepper had been wandering around mingling with everyone, and had taken over Tony's job of rubbing elbows with the board members. Tony had been quite frank about his opinion on some of them.

"Pepper, I don't care if he has money. So do I!"

"Tony, we could use the patronage and being nice to him can only help."

"I don't care if he's got all the money in the world and the security to guard it. He hasn't even got half a brain in his head. I can live without his help." And that had closed the discussion fairly quickly, with both parties trying desperately to keep a straight face.

Pepper felt like tearing her hair out. While most people thought that she enjoyed these parties, she would have loved to never have to throw another ever again. The man she currently had to suck up to was starting to really get on her nerves.

"My dear Virginia, whatever are you doing working for that moron Stark, when you can come work for me?" The man smoothed his oily black hair back and bared his teeth in what he must have thought was a grin.

"Mr. Stark is a good man, and a genius." Pepper spouted loyally, at the same time trying to maneuver away from the man's groping fingers.

"He must pay you a lot, for you to say that about him." The man bent his head down towards hers. "You and I both know that Tony Stark is anything but a good man." As he spoke, he slid his hand down Pepper's back to pinch a part of Pepper that made her bite back a squeak.

"I think you'll find that you're wrong. Now if you'll excuse me." Pepper retorted primly. She stalked off towards the balcony and shut the door behind her.

"UGH!" Pepper screamed in frustration. She eyed the glass doors of the balcony for a minute, and then as soon as she was certain she was out of sight, she let loose. She hurled out cuss words in many different languages, anger and disgust getting the better of her. As soon as she had tired herself out, she sat down on a bench (which Tony had bought specifically for her, though she didn't know it) and massaged her temples.

"Well done." Clapping came from behind her, causing her to leap up in surprise. Tony Stark stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't think I'd ever see the great Pepper Potts lose control."

Giving a weak smile, Pepper sat back down. "That man had more arms than an octopus. I figured I should get some air before I become the first woman to commit murder with a stiletto heel."

Tony glanced through the windows at the man Pepper had mentioned. "Darius Donatello. Italian, wealthy, and a world class jerk. His back log also makes me look like a saint." The faint giggle from his assistant's lips encouraged Tony to grin.

"There's someone worse than you?" Pepper teased, poking his chest.

"No comment." He replied. "But, that ponytail of his really bothers me. What say you and I sneak into his room later when he's drunk dead and cut it off?"

This time a full-fledged peal of laughter was elicited.

"Thanks Tony. I needed a laugh." Pepper turned to face him, her blue eyes shining with mischief. And all of a sudden Tony felt like he'd been hit with a truck.

Moonlight was dancing on her skin, and her perfect white teeth glittered at him. Her strawberry blond hair fluttered in the light breeze. He felt as if the whole world had stopped, and then suddenly sped up. He couldn't be in _love _could he? Even as he tried to dismiss it, he felt his heart stutter. He was in love with her. He couldn't live without her. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent, and…

"Tony?" Pepper snapped her fingers in front of his face. "You ok?" Tony shook himself. He was in love with her. Ok. He hadn't seen that coming. But he would act normal.

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine." Scrutinizing her boss carefully, Pepper noticed something off in his eyes, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ok. Well, once more into the fray." She grabbed his hand, sending little currents of electricity through his system. Tugging him back through the doors, she came face to face with Darius Donatello.

"Mr. Stark." Darius held out a thin, pale hand. Shaking it briskly, Tony bit back a growl. "I see you've been with little Virginia here." He stretched his arm around Pepper's slender shoulders, and ignored her immediate recoil. Pepper saw the fingers around the stem of Tony's glass tighten.

"Actually, I just found her. There is something I need to discuss with her, if you'd be so kind as to excuse us." Tony took Pepper's hand and tugged her none too gently away from Donatello. Darius grinned and his voice sounded smooth as honey.

"Of course. Just don't hog her." Pepper's teeth clenched. Tony saw her fight to keep a smile on her face.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Donatello." With a cool nod, Pepper and Tony walked off. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Pepper shot Tony a look. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He blinked innocently.

"You were rather rude."

Before Tony could stutter an excuse, he saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye.

"Duck!" He threw Pepper to the ground, himself over her, attempting to shield her. Only a second later, the room they were in exploded.


End file.
